legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is a dark fantasy storyline created by Officer Candy Apple in CIS Productions with the help of DestroyerSubjugator90, DarkFallen, TheVileShadow Man, Prime ShockWaveTX, Jester of chaos, NightMareMistress8000, DarkMattX259, Meta Alpha Kronos and DiabloVil. It is based on many dark fantasy stories and fictions, most notably the cancelled FOX TV series of Sleepy Hollow and serves as a retelling and extend of the original series, featuring many things that the original series failed to present. The entire story will be split into two parts, Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow (also known as Anti-Christ Event) and Star Spangled Crown (also known as Moloch Event). This page is specifically for the first part. The story shall involve two Witnesses, known as Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills, in their battle against unearthly demons and supernatural threats to make mankind endure a seven-year-old period of Tribulations. It will have some mild connections with LOTM: Sword of Kings saga and shared its own part of Multi-Universe. =Overview= ''Information'' *'Rated: PG-13' *'Genre: Dark Fantasy' *'Based on elements from ''Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story, Bones, Dungeons & Dragons, ancient myths, Dante's The Divine Comedy and so on.' ''Genre (In General) #''Fantasy'' #''Dark Fantasy'' #''Horror'' #''Detective'' #''Crimes'' #''Drama'' #''Action'' #''Procedural'' #''Forensics'' #''Suspense'' #''Supernatural'' #''Gothic Fiction'' #''Thriller'' #''Adventure'' #''Psychological Horror'' #''Crime Drama'' #''Crime Thriller'' #''Psychological Thriller'' Plot He, known as Ichabod Crane, is a revolutionary soldier who revived after more than two centuries' demise. She, known as Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills, is a young police officer and future FBI Agent who is haunted by a horrible demon king throughout her life. Together, they will form a huge team with other heroes, trying to stop the forces of evil from plunging the world into chaos. When their bitter enemies known as the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse arrived, it is revealed to them that a war between good and evil has been in Sleepy Hollow all along, waiting to take its form. They both know only they can stop it... =Characters= Heroes Main Heroes * Ichabod Crane * Abbie Mills * Frank Irving * Katrina Crane * Jenny Mills * August Corbin * Daniel Reynolds * Sister Mary Eunice '' * ''Drizzt Do'Urden * Betsy Ross * Linley Baruch * Peter Pan (real) * Sophie Foster * George Washington * Thomas Jefferson * Benjamin Franklin * Poison Ivy (anti-heroic) Antagonists Thirteen Tribulations Note: There was once twelve tribulations recorded on the Grand Grimoire, but the future Michael Langdon had made him into fifth, outranking the rest. *First - Four Horsemen of Apocalypse **Death (the Headless Horseman): Abraham van Brunt **War: Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish (formerly) **Conquest / Pestilence: Unknown **Famine: Unknown *Second - Pandora *Third - Harbinger of Elder Elemental Eyes: Vizeran DeVir **Water: Gar Shatterkeel **Earth: Marlos Urnayle ** Fire: Vanifer **Air: Aerisi Kalinoth *Fourth - Lord Helio *Fifth - Micheal Langdon (interfered) *Sixth - Jasmine Porcelain (outranked) *Seventh - ? *Eighth - ? *Ninth - ? *Tenth - ? *Eleventh - ? *Twelfth - ? *Thirteenth and Final - Moloch United Kingdom of America *Satanic King: Moloch *False Prophet: Lady Van Tassel *James Colby *Solomon Kent (brainwashed) Ghost Army of Hotel Cortez *James Patrick March *Aileen Wurnoros *John Wayne Gacy *Richard Ramirez *Jeffery Dahmer *The Zodiac Killer Revelation of Qliphoth *Ara Astaroth **Astaroth Queen **Mina Harker *Kaitlyn Powell *Vira Hermes *Jobe Others *Eckidina KnightWalker *Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa *Juria KnightWalker *Dr. Frankenstein *Peter Pan (false) / Malcom / Pied Piper =Stories= Saga 1 - Horsemen Season 1 - The Cranes Season 2 - Death Season 3 - Purgatory Season 4 - War Season 5 - Conquest Season 6 - Famine Saga 2 - Pandora Season 6 - Pandora (single season) Saga 3 - Elemental Evil Season 7 - Elemental Evil (single season) Saga 4 - Harvest Season 8 - Harvest (single season) Saga 5 - Anti-Christ Season 9 - Anti-Christ (single season) Final Saga of the First Part of the storyline; followed by the second part; LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Spin-off, side stories & Crossover Spin-offs A full list of spinoff could be seen here. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files .]] ''The Christmas is coming 3 months after Jenny Mills' release from Tarrytown. In a dream, Sheriff August Corbin is informed by Sister Mary Eunice's spirit about Ichabod's destined return. At the Christmas Eve of 2012, however, the evil knocked Corbin's door instead of Santa Claus. Jenny was possessed by a demon named Ancitif who is Moloch's minion. The demon prophesied Corbin's demise under the Horseman of Death, and then Corbin saved Jenny and raced against time to stop Moloch from harming Abbie so that she can meet Crane alive. In Tenguu City (Sword of Kings Timeline), as the LN-666 Project ongoing, a mysterious figure had visited the KnightWalker Family. The person handed a powerful Grand Grimoire written by John Dee as a gift to Eckidina KnightWalker and urged her to try a spell known as the Traveler's Spell. Wanting to get rid of her bitter foes, Eckidina used it to drive Katarina Couteau and her friends (including La Folia Rihavein) and made them travel back in time. They meet Corbin by accident when the New Year bell of 2013 rings and they learn about his plan. Not long afterwards, however, the notorious terrorist Atticus Nevins, who is a treacherous army general and former friend of Corbin, had returned in front Corbin for the same ancient artifact that Ichabod managed to hid during Boston Tea Party. Under Moloch's order, Nevins shall do anything to kidnap Abbie. Encouraged by Reverend Knapp and Sister Mary Eunice, Katarina and her friends helps Corbin to keep Abbie alive and made her see Ichabod alive as well, but Eckidina soon followed them via Traveler's Spell to destroy Katarina and pacted with Nevins, and Eckidina's presence bring a wave of undead monsters and only make things worse. Would Corbin succeeded in protecting Abbie? Would Katarina returned back to her time and started the final battle between humanity and KnightWalkers? Most importantly, when will Ichabod Crane return, and who gave Eckidina the Grand Grimoire? *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Le Premier Chapitre'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Deux'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Trois'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Quartre'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Cinq'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Six'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Sept'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Huit'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Neuf'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Dix'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Onze'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Douze (Final)'' ''Next storyline'' ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown 'LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, also known as ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Star Spangled Crown'' and ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Event''', is an upcoming dark fantasy crossover project. It serves as the second and final part of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being its sequel that covers the story after the defeat of Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ which served Moloch and the United Kingdom of America. The storyline is also the final storyline to end the whole LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline, as well the last storyline with the final battles. All of the people who sided with Team Witness faced the fatal consequences brought by Michael's actions in the previous stories, with Ichabod Crane finding the successor of the late Abbie Mills to make the Witnesses back into two again. In the meantime, as the UKA started to approach the Earth via the following tribulations yet to come, allies like Selina Strawberry, Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher struggled themselves in the past to destroy Moloch and the United Kingdom of America and its allies, the Dark Heaven and Twelve Nethers (all under Moloch's command) in order to make the timeline back to normal again, or everything that would happen in LOTM: Sword of Kings would be changed forever. ''Based in... ''In non-alphabetic order *''Sleepy Hollow (TV series)'' *''"The Legends of Sleepy Hollow" by Washington Irving'' *''"Rip Van Winkle" by Washington'' *''Sleepy Hollow (1999 film)'' *''Edgar Allan Poe's stories'' **''Black Cat'' **''Masque of the Red Death'' *''A Certain Magical Index'' *''Trinity Blood'' *''Black Butler'' *''One Piece franchise'' *''DC Comics'' **''Batman'' ***''The Long Halloween'' ***''Dark Victory'' ***''The Killing Joke'' ***''Death in the Family'' ***''Forever Evil'' ***''Batman: Earth-One'' ***''Batman: White Knight'' **''Green Lantern'' ***''The Blackest Night'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' **''Injustice 2'' *''Batman: Arkham Series'' *''Marvel Comics'' **''Punisher'' **''Ghost Rider'' *''Gotham (TV series)'' *''The Omen film series'' *''American Horror Story'' **''Murder House'' **''Asylum'' **''Coven'' **''Hotel'' **''Cult'' **''Apocalypse'' *''Final Fantasy franchise'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Grimm's Tales'' *''Folklores'' *''Les Miserables'' *''The Phantom of the Opera'' **''Phantom (Yeston's musical)'' *''The Divine Comedy'' *''Assassin's Creed series'' **''Assassin's Creed II'' **''Brotherhood'' **''Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China'' *''Resident Evil series'' **''Resident Evil 2'' **''Code: Veronica'' **''The Darkside Chronicles'' **''Resident Evil 6'' **''Resident Evil 7: Biohazard'' *''Seer (MMORPG only)'' *''The Conjuring franchise'' *''Land of the Lustrous'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' **''Tokyo Ghoul: re'' *''The Legend of Qin (novels, animated series and live-action series)'' **''Nine Songs of the Moving Heaven'' *''Stephen King stories'' **''Carrie'' **''The Stand'' **''The Shining'' **''The Dark Tower series'' **''IT (novel & 2017 film)'' *''Creepypasta'' **''Channel Zero'' ***''Candle Cove'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Berserk'' *''Freaks (1932 film)'' *''Vanity Fair'' *''Kamen Rider franchise'' **''Showa Kamen Riders'' ***''Kamen Rider (1971 original series)'' ***''Kamen Rider V3'' ***''Kamen Rider Black'' ***''Kamen Rider Black RX'' ***''Kamen Rider ZO'' ***''True Kamen Rider'' **''Heisei Kamen Riders'' ***''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' ***''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' ***''Kamen Rider Faiz'' ***''Kamen Rider Kiva'' ***''Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders'' ****''Kamen Rider W'' ****''Kamen Rider Fourze'' ****''Kamen Rider Wizard'' ****''Kamen Rider Gaim'' ****''Kamen Rider Drive'' ****''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' ****''Kamen Rider Build'' ****''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' *''Dragon Ball franchise'' *''Bones (TV series)'' *''Dungeons & Dragons franchise'' **''Forgotten Realms'' **''Neverwinter Online'' ***''Shadowmantle'' ***''Tyranny of Dragons'' ***''Rise of Tiamat'' ***''Elemental Evil'' ***''Underdark'' ***''The Maze Engine'' ***''Storm King's Thunder'' **''Neverwinter's Night 1 & 2'' *''Frozen (Disney)'' *''Devil May Cry series'' *''Coiling Dragon series'' *''Fate series'' **''Fate/Grand Order'' **''Fate/Apocrypha'' **''Fate/stay night'' ***''Heaven's Feel'' *''Frankenstein (book and Universal Film series)'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Code Geass'' *''The Mummy'' **''The Mummy Returns'' **''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde'' *''Kung Fu Panda series'' *''Bloodborne'' *''Dark Souls series'' *''Biblical references'' *''Batman: The Telltale Series'' **''Batman: The Enemy Within'' *''Historical references'' *''Kantai Collections'' *''Megami Tensei franchise'' **''Persona 3'' ***''Persona 3 FES'' **''Persona 4'' **''Persona 5'' *''Ace Attorney franchise'' *''A Song of Ice & Fire / Game of Thrones'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''In the Name of People'' *''World of Warcraft franchise'' *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' *''Silent Hill franchise'' *''Nioh'' *''Sin City (films & comics)'' **''The Yellow Bastard'' **''A Dame to Kill For'' **''Big Fat Kill'' **''Nancy Callaghan's Last Dance'' *''Super Sentai'' **''Showa Sentai'' ***''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' **''Heisei Sentai'' ***''20th Century Heisei Sentai'' ****''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' ****''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' ***''21th Century Heisei Sentai'' ****''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' ****''Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster'' ****''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' ****''Dobutsu Sentai Zyouhger'' ****''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' **''Reiwa Sentai'' ***''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger'' Gallery 11850414 587795308026388 125119881 n.jpg CQz2e78UkAA99_G.jpg MV5BMjEwMjU0NzM1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ4NDM2MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMzM2Nzc4MjEyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDM1NzEwMzE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg 11850414_587795308026388_125119881_n.jpg sleepy-hollow-006-valentines.jpg sleepy-hollow-002-valentines.jpg Aerisi_Kalinoth.jpg 80092d4f78f0f736452cd4220255b319eac413b4.jpg e27a513e6709c93dc0ce95d4973df8dcd1005446.jpg ff6a1bfae6cd7b89aa425fbe072442a7d9330e49.jpg 4c64e73d70cf3bc72ccd55cfd900baa1cc112ab5.jpg Happyholidays.jpg gfx-fox-fall-poster-sleepy-hollow-v1.jpg Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conquest Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Famine Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Crushing Wave Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Black Earth Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Eternal Flame Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Howling Hatred Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Vizeran DeVir Arc Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - English Civil War Arc Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Michael Arc Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Fillers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Blood Moon Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Dreyfuss Saga Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Story Arcs Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Haunting Past Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Death's Return Sub Arc